


What The Pit Did To Thea

by Superbadmike



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbadmike/pseuds/Superbadmike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodlust wasn’t the only side effect of the Lazarus Pit, something Laurel is about to find out. (Takes place before S4 begins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Pit Did To Thea

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry for taking so damn long on my other fic (been damn near a year now) but I promise more chapters are coming. In the meantime, here's a little one-shot I through together.

Laurel walked down the hallway leading to her apartment, exhausted after another night of kicking bad guy ass. She wasn’t complaining though, being the Canary was the most gratifying thing she had ever done in her life, even more than being a lawyer. She wasn’t held back by bureaucracy and red tape; she was able to help people in a direct and meaningful way. 

She yawned as she took out her keys and unlocked her front door, eagerly anticipating the warm shower that awaited her within. Even though Laurel was now sharing her living space with Thea, the apartment never felt crowded. Thea was a surprisingly good roommate, always helpful and quiet, and Laurel really enjoyed having another girl to talk to about things. There have been some strange aspects to Thea’s behavior that have left Laurel a little puzzled though. For example, when they were on patrol, Thea seemed a lot more aggressive than usual. There were even a few occasions were Laurel thought Thea might actually kill someone had she not intervened. Of course, Laurel couldn’t exactly blame the younger girl after all she has been through. Between being brainwashed by her own father to kill someone and her boyfriend having to fake his own death, Laurel knew that Thea had a lot of issues to work out. She just hoped Thea would at least try and talk to her about it instead of suffering alone.

Thea’s room was on the way to the bathroom and as she walked by, the tall woman heard strange noises coming from her roommate’s room. Chalking it up to Thea being Thea, Laurel continued on to her destination, determined to finally take that shower. Once inside the bathroom, Laurel stripped down to nothing, placed her clothing in the hamper and went under the stream of hot water. Ten glorious minutes of hot water and soap later, Laurel emerged, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her form. As she exited the bathroom, Laurel could again hear the noises coming from Thea’s room, louder than before. Starting to get a little worried, Laurel knocked on Thea’s door with no answer. After about a minute without a response, she starting getting worried and opened Thea’s door and stood in shock at what she saw within. On her bed, naked as the day she was born was Thea, three fingers deep in her pussy, writhing and moaning on her bed like a person possessed by some kind of sex demon. Laurel wasn’t even sure if the younger girl knew she was home, as her presence in no way halted Thea’s activity. One thing was for sure, Laurel wasn’t so tired anymore. Seeing you’re roommate (and ex-boyfriend’s little sister) finger fucking herself had that effect.

Laurel knew she should probably do something, leave or let Thea know she was there, but she was so enraptured by what she saw that all she could do was stand there staring, like a deer caught in the headlights. Thea’s moaning began gaining coherence as one word escaped Thea’s lips over and over again in between garbled sounds: Laurel name.

“Ohhh Laurel... fuck me Laurel... fuck me like the little naughty slut I am. Ohh fuck yeah, pinch my clit Laurel, make me cum. AAAAHHHH, LAUREL!!!!.” 

Laurel didn’t know whether to feel flattered or uncomfortable that she was apparently the subject of Thea’s masturbatory fantasies. Oddly enough, more than anything she felt turned on... and incredibly wet. Laurel kinda had a crush on Thea ever since she saw the younger girl in her sexy schoolgirl uniform. I mean, how could you not be attracted to Thea Queen? But now, getting into Thea’s pants was no longer a deeply hidden fantasy, it was a very obtainable objective. Thea was literally begging for Laurel to fuck her, although without knowing Laurel was actually there, which was really only a technicality. Laurel shook away her Felicity-esque train of thought and concentrated on what was happening in front of her very eyes. Suddenly, the idea of going to sleep didn’t seem nearly as appetizing as confronting Thea, and seeing where things went from there. She coughed loudly, alerting the young girl to her presence.

“LAUREL!? Ohh my god, I’m so sorry.” Thea screamed, using her pillow to conceal all her naughty bits.

Laurel laughed. “It’s OK Thea, what you’re doing is perfectly normal. I do it too. Although, not quite with that much ferocity.”

Thea lowered her head, her cheeks a noticeable shade of red. “Did you ... did you hear what I was saying?”

“You mean when you repeatedly called out my name and asked me to do naughty things to you? Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss.”

Thea sat on her bed horrified, unsure what to say next. Both women were quiet for what felt like a very awkward eternity until Thea finally broke the silence. “I understand if you feel weird and don’t want me to stay here anymore. Just give me a few minutes to pack my things and I’ll be out of your hair.” Thea quickly got off the bed and put on her robe.

“Thea no, I don’t want you to leave. But we should probably talk about this.” Laurel walked towards the younger women. “I had no idea you liked girls in that way. And since when did you have a crush on me?” Laurel asked, unable to contain her curiosity.  
Thea sat back one her bed, took a big sigh and answered. “Since I was old enough to... you know, think about someone in that way. It started out as a role model type thing. I thought you were so pretty and strong and smart and perfect. I thought that my feelings for you were more like you would feel about your sister. Besides, I thought I was completely straight. How could I like a girl in that kind of way? Then I started having dreams about you that were very un-sisterly, dreams I never had about anyone else before. Again I tried to explain it away, I told myself it would never happen, like having a crush on a celebrity or something. It was an impossible fantasy.”

Laurel listened attentively to every word Thea said, surprised and flattered that Thea had been harboring this infatuation for her for this long.

“I forced myself to forget about it, and just pushed those feelings to the back of my mind and concentrated on what was obtainable. And that worked for a long time. I met Roy and fell in love with him, genuine real life love. Then Nanda Parbat happened.“ Suddenly, Thea got quiet, not wanting to reveal her horrible experience to Laurel like this.

Laurel grabbed Thea’s hand and held it comfortingly. “Thea, what happened at Nanda Parbat?” 

“Back when Ras was targeting Oliver, he tried to get to him through me. He... he killed me Laurel.” Of the many revelations that had happened in the last couple of minutes, this was by far the most shocking to Laurel. Then again, the new Canary had witnessed so many incredible things in the past few years that a pit able to bring people back from the dead didn’t sound so far-fetched.

“Turns out, The League have this magical pit of water that can bring people back to life. In exchange for using it on me, Oliver had to become Ras’ heir. He agreed, and here I am. That pit changed me Laurel, ever since then my emotions have been on overload. I get really angry... and really horny. It’s like that pit woke the animal part of my brain, the part that allowed me to control my urges, sexual and otherwise. Ever since then, every time I feel... you know, I think of you, only you. Only problem is, every time I try and satiate my desires, they keep coming back stronger than ever, which only makes me more frustrated and angry. No matter how many times I masturbate, I always want more. It’s like an itch I can’t reach.”

Laurel sat next to Thea, trying to digest all the information she had just received. Was it really possible to bring someone back from the dead? What kind of effect could that have on someone? It all seemed too unbelievable for Laurel tofathom. Then again, in the past three years, she had encountered many strange and unbelievable things. Superhuman thugs, a secret league of assassin, not to mention all the meta humans that have appeared in Central City after the incident at Star Labs. Was it so crazy to believe that there was a power out there that could reanimate the dead? But more than anything, Laurel thought about Thea, and how uncomfortable she looked, sitting next to her, having just poured her heart and soul out to her, her deepest secrets and desires laid out to the person who was indirectly responsible for them. They could talk about all this mystical stuff later, right now, Thea was in clear need of some kind of release, and Laurel had just the plan to help her. She placed her arm around Thea. “So does that mean you’re still turned on... right now?” Laurel asked. Thea nodded.

“Ohh, well I guess I should let you get back to what you were doing then.” Laurel got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. But then, a wicked thought crossed her face and she stopped dead in her tracks. “Unless...”  
“Unless what?” Thea asked.

“”You say you can’t quite scratch that itch. Maybe it’s because all you have are your thoughts. Maybe if you had the real thing, you could finally get some release.” Laurel said, a drop dead sexy smile plastered on her face.  
Thea sat dumbfounded, unable to believe that the woman of her most private and depraved sexual fantasies was offering herself to her. “Are you saying...”

“Well I can’t have you distracted by your libido while we’re out on patrol. The way I see it, I really don’t have any other choice but to help my teammate out.” Laurel stood in front of Thea and undid the towel wrapped around her body, exposing her full nakedness to the girl who lusted on her. “Besides, it’s been a pretty long time since I’ve satiated my own desires. What do you say Thea? You scratch my back, I scratch your?” Laurel leaned forward and whispered in Thea’s ear: “Tonight, all your impossible fantasy comes true.” The taller woman then captured Thea’s lips with her own.

And just like that, a switch went off inside Thea. The sexually charged animal that dwelt within her broke through, and Thea had no intentions of holding back. She grabbed Laurel by the shoulders and pushed her on the bed, a yelp of surprise escaped the taller girl’s lips as she was being manhandled by the diminutive sex demon. When Laurel looked into Thea’s eyes, she didn’t see the shy little girl she first met years ago, she didn’t see the rebellious and irresponsible teenager damaged by her father’s death and brother’s disappearance, what she saw was pure, unfettered lust. 

Thea tore the robe off her figure and all but pounced on Laurel, passionately kissing her and gently rubbing her very wet pussy against Laurel’s leg like a dog in heat. The lawyer could have sworn she heard what sounded like a growl escape from the younger girl. Thea grabbed Laurel’s tits and massaged them with her hands, determined to feel every inch of the goddess beneath her. Laurel wasn’t complaining. It had been quite awhile since she had gotten intimate with another person, her jobs as attorney and vigilante had kept her too busy to enter the dating pool, and she really didn’t feel like picking up some random guy at a bar. 

Thea tore her lips way from Laurels and began kissing her way down the heroine’s body, from her chin to her neck, until her eyes finally came to her crush’s amazing tits. Thea took a second to admire them, and the latched on to her left nipple, flicking it repeatedly with her tongue. Not wanting to make Laurel’s right nipple feel lonely, Thea grabbed it with her fingers and played with it in a way that made Laurel very happy if her moans were of any indication at least.  
“Oh my god, Thea! Mmmm, feels so good.”

After a few seconds of this, Thea switched nipples. She kept that rotation going for a good five minutes before deciding it was finally time to go for the gold. She licked down Laurel’s toned stomach, until she came to the older woman’s trimmed pussy. Thea was practically salivating at this point, hungry for what lay between Laurel’s legs. At first, Thea took a tentative lick of Laurel’s sopping wet pussy, and with that one lick, any restraint Thea had left in her evaporated as she dived into the feast in front of her like a rabid dog. Thea greedily sucked, licked and tongue fucked like her life depended on it, all while Laurel writhed and moaned above her. Thea found Laurel’s clit and gave it a gentle bite, making the older woman spasm in excitement.  
“Ohh god, Thea, keep going, keep going... so fucking close.” Thea entered two fingers into Laurel’s pussy, while also still applying pressure to Laurel’s clit with her tongue. Laurel’s pussy was leaking like a water fountain as Thea swallowed every drop of Laurel’s juices as she possibly could, the taste of it better than anything Thea ever drank.

Laurel was on the edge of climax, surprised by the effect Thea had on her body, and even more surprised by how skillful Thea was at fucking another woman. Soon enough, all the tension and pressure exploded as waves of pleasure traversed through Laurel’s body. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced and it lasted for what felt like hours. 

Thea kissed her way back up Laurel’s body until they were once again face to face. Thea showed Laurel the fingers that had just recently been inside of her and licked them slowly, relishing the taste of her success. “ Mmmm, my new favorite flavor. Want to taste?” Laurel reached out and took a tentative lick of Thea’s cum coated fingers, and had to agree with the other girl: She tasted really good. 

After Thea’s fingers were licked clean, Laurel decided it was time to compare flavors. The taller woman flipped positions with Thea, pinning her down on the bed. Laurel whispered in Thea’s ear: “What do you want me to do to you Thea?”  
“Anything... Everything. Please!” Thea practically begged.

“Your wish is my command.” Laurel said with a smirk, as she palmed Thea’s small tits and played with her nipples. Laurel mimicked Thea’s strategy, lowering her head to Thea’s tits and bitting them ever so gently. She then continued her way down Thea’s body until she found herself facing Thea’s womanhood. The Canary decided to have a little fun with the other girl, and began blowing ever so gently on her pussy lips. Thea was a wreck, desperately wanting the girl to finally touch her there. Thea was never a patient girl, especially not when it came to getting what she wanted, and so forcefully pushed Laurel’s head towards her entrance. Given very little choice, Laurel began lapping at Thea’s pussy, enjoying the taste of it much more than her own, which was saying something. The Canary quickly began using her tongue on the smaller girl as best she could considering her limited experience, playfully twisting it inside Thea’s pussy and making circular motions with it as she thrust it in and out like a dog eating from his water bowl. 

Thea was having the time of her life, as getting eaten out by the girl of her dreams was turning out to be twice as good as she could have ever imagined. Every movement of Laurel’s tongue brought her closer and closer to rapture, not the empty kind she felt when she masturbated, but actual release. Deciding that she wanted to spice things up, Thea pulled the older woman’s face away from her pussy. “I want to lick your pussy again Laurel, while you lick mind.” Understanding what Thea meant, Laure got up and shifted so that she was now laying on Thea, both girl’s cunts now in each other’s faces. The two women then attacked eath other, as tongues and fingers assaulted wet folds, each girl’s screams of pleasure muffled by the other’s cunt. This continued for almost an hour, as both women experienced one earth shattering orgasm after another.  
Eventually, after both women achieved their seventh and eighted orgasm respectively, Laurel crawled back to the top of the bed, and the two women shared in the taste of each other’s cum, which Laurel insisting that Thea’s tasted best, and Thea arguing the opposite.

“You weren’t kidding; you have the sex drive of a rabbit.” Laurel said panting, giving Thea a long passionate kiss before lying on her side next to her now exhausted lover.  
Thea smiled, turning on her side to face the other woman. “What can I say? You have that effect on me.”

The two women lay there side by-side in the bed, Laurel feeling more exhausted after this love session than she ever had fighting crime. The older woman wrapped her arm around Thea, bringing her in to cuddle as Thea used Laurel’s shoulder as a pillow, the two women basking in the afterglow of what had just transpired. After a few minutes of peaceful silence Thea spoke.

“Laurel?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I’m some kind of zombie? I mean... I was dead, and now I’m not. That’s kind of the definition.”

“You’re not a zombie Thea. You’re way too cute to be a zombie.” Laure said, placing a soft kiss on the younger girl’s forehead.

“I’m being serious... what if I can’t control this new violent side of me. What if I hurt people? What if I’m a monster?”

Laurel looked down at the worried girl in her arms, looked straight in her eyes and said: “You’re not a monster Thea. You’re just different. Whatever happens in the future, I promise to be by your side for it all, OK? Now let’s get some shuteye, fighting crime plus amazing sex equals a very tired Laurel.”

Thea yawned, possibly one of the cutest things Laurel had ever seen. “Okay Laurel, g’night.”

“Good night, Speedy.”

And with that, the two women began drifting off into a blissful sleep. For the first time since she came back from Nada Parbat, Thea felt at peace, knowing that the beautiful, strong and brave woman holding her had her back, no matter what. She melted in Laurel’s embrace and began drifting off into a nocturnal paradise.

The End


End file.
